Beso sorpresa
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Los deberes sin duda le habían dado una buena ocasión para estar, como siempre, en la casa de Arata; el cálido cuarto del muchacho, y el cansancio acumulado, pudieron haber generado tantas cosas... pero sin dudas, la que menos se esperaba era aquella.


Al final, Hajime les había terminado por mandar a estudiar. No era como que le molestara, mejor si terminaba todo aquello de un viaje, pero por culpa de Arata y sus ganas de ir de aquí para allá, no había logrado avanzar casi nada en sus trabajos e informes.

-Arata~, ¿podrías concentrarte? -Se quejó el muchacho rubio, mientras observaba a su mejor amigo beber una caja de leche de fresas, mientras leía una que otra revista, nuevamente desconcentrándose.

-Bien. -Respondió después de algunos segundos, dejando de lado las cosas que estaba leyendo, para enfocarse e la tarea principal.

Aoi sintió que aquello fue demasiado rápido, pero no le tomó importancia; el carácter de Arata era una de esas cosas que le hacían sentir cómodo la mayoría de las veces.

Suspiró acomodándose en su sitio; el kotatsu en aquel sitio era realmente cálido, así que se dejó envolver rápidamente por esa sensación de paz, mientras en la hoja trazaba algunos sinsentidos.

De cierta forma, daba gracias a que estaban en la casa de Arata, de alguna manera se sentía realmente cómodo en ese lugar que le había visto crecer y seguro seguiría haciéndolo por muchos años.

Se dio cuenta de que comenzó a ponerse algo sentimental, pero eso no estaba mal de vez en cuando, así que sencillamente se levantó, mientras escuchaba como su compañero sorbeteaba la caja de leche que tenía a su lado. Sonrió de medio lado, pensando en todo lo tranquilo del ambiente, y sintiéndose ahogado con sus sentimientos.

Dios, estaba tardando más de lo usual, y estaba sintiéndose algo ansioso. Había algo que le inquietaba de que le gustase Arata, obviamente, apartando la regla de los idols en particular: al no saber que sentía su compañero, no podía hacer nada más que esperar pacientemente.

En el momento en que ya se sostenía de sus dos pies, decidió sentarse en la cama del muchacho de cabello gris, que con su mirada sin reflejar alguna emoción le seguía, pero que Aoi sabía, estaba preocupado por su persona.

-No pasa nada, Arata. Estoy bien. -Sonriendo, trató de transmitirle un poco de seguridad a su amigo; realmente no le pasaba nada más "que estoy pensando mucho en mis sentimientos, mucho más de lo usual, cuando estamos juntos y solos" se repetía en su mente, mientras los ojos de su amigo seguían puestos en su silueta, y lo más probable que en su rostro con una sonrisa torcida.

-No creo que te sea bueno mentir, tú y yo detestamos las mentiras. -Salió de los labios del más alto por dos centímetros, mientras nuevamente, cogía su caja de leche y sorbía de ella con tranquilidad, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Al bajar la caja de leche, sintió un gran cansancio, y levantando los brazos, de sus labios sólo un bostezo salió.

-Oah, realmente me he cansado, y casi he terminado de hacer las cosas. -Arata se tumbó sobre la mesa del kotatsu, haciendo un ligero puchero.

Aoi se sonrió así mismo, mientras sus ojos empequeñecían; Arata solía mostrarle más expresiones que a nadie, y eso era algo que sin dudas le hacía sentirse especial.

-Bueno, sigamos en lo que estábamos, los deberes no se harán solos. -Aoi tomó asiento y suspiró, pasando una de sus manos por su nuca y moviendo los hombros de manera circular.

En casa de Arata, y sólo con él, se permitía mostrar su cansancio.

Sin notarlo, el tiempo se pasó tan veloz como de costumbre, y en el momento en que terminó sus deberes se había percatado de algo; dos horas que pasaron veloz, habían estado silenciosas, y en el momento en que levantó su cabeza para ver a Arata, este se había quedado dormido sobre la mesilla.

Con una corta sonrisa, Aoi se levantó sintiendo el frío del ambiente enredarse entre sus piernas, y con sus pies helados sin zapatos, se acercó a la cama del muchacho nacido en Abril y se animó a tomar una cobija para taparle.

Ahí entonces, se quedó sentado, viendo al muchacho que le robaba la alegría entre exhalaciones pesadas y ruidosas, mientras su cuerpo era cubierto con una manta, ya que al menos, lo que era su espalda, estaba destapada.

La mano de Aoi acarició con suavidad el cabello de Arata. Le encantaba de vez en cuando, darle mimos en el cabello y ser amable con él, pero únicamente su lado infantil hacía de las suyas cuando estaba con él.

Con un poco de frustración, decidió que, ya que su amigo estaba agotado, y sus deberes habían sido realizados con éxito, podría acostarlo.

Sin mucho que pensar, se acercó al muchacho, y viéndolo dormir tan tranquilo de pronto se arrepintió. Entonces se sentó a su lado, y sintió que su estómago se comprimía.

Arata se removió un poco, y Aoi se quedó helado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, no había hecho nada malo, pero realmente el pensamiento de decirle lo que sentía era abrumador. Y eso que él no acostumbraba a decir las cosas.

El rostro de Arata estaba apacible, y ese tibio pensamiento provocó que Aoi se sonrojara; él quería brindarle paz, del mismo modo que lo hacía el sueño o el descanso, e incluso la misma paz que conseguía después de terminar los deberes.

Comenzó a notar que sus exhalaciones se atascaban de vez en cuando; no podía respirar bien, quizás un golpe de aire era lo que necesitaba, pero sin duda no podía dejar de observar su piel pálida, ni podía dejar de mirar sus manos que sostenían su cabeza en una posición reconfortante, ni podía evitar el ver esas mejillas rojizas por el calor que de seguro su cuerpo emanaba, ni esos labios que poco a poco le hacían acercarse, con los ojos cerrados, al final, nadie se enteraría, tampoco tenía que contarle a nadie, sería un único secreto; con suavidad, sus labios apenas y rozaron los del contrario, sentía que le estaba dando un beso de verdad, pues esos besos sólo se daban con amor, y nunca había dado uno de ese tipo; uno con ternura, mientras apartaba el flequillo del muchacho, aquel que caía de su frente; rozó la suave piel de los labios de Arata, palpando ligeramente su aliento. Sentía la respiración que escapaba de la nariz del de cabellos obscuros chocar contra la parte superior de sus labios y sonrió con ternura, mientras tomaba con dulzura y suavidad cada milímetro de su boca.

Sentía un hormigueo que se desbordaba y se trasladaba tan veloz como la sangre por todo su cuerpo; su mente se convertía en una maraña de sensaciones inexplicables, que si tratara de narrar alguna vez, seguro se quedaba corto de palabras dulces, le encantaba sentir que podía dar tanto cariño en un contacto tan superficial e ínfimo como aquel, y su alma vibraba de sólo pensar en la reacción de Arata que seguro ahora, estaría molesto.

Se separó, con sutileza, dejando en el trayecto, un cálido camino que escapó de su suspiro quedo, abrasándose en esa sensación palpable aún.

Se apoyó en su brazo derecho mientras quedó frente a su amigo.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Arata, que podía ver sus pestañas delgadas y obscuras, también analizaba su perfil de una forma suave; su tez era tan pura, su rostro tan tranquilo, y aquellas casi imperceptibles manchas que él conocía como las líneas de su mano que de alguna u otra manera, le guardaban un espacio al muchacho.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -El rostro de Arata no cambió, pero en resultado de ello, la mano con la que estaba apoyado fue tomaba de forma abrupta, y terminó resbalando, sintiendo un gran vértigo en el estómago, y alcanzando a reaccionar lo suficiente para, antes de caer, apoyarse en sus dos brazos, extendiendo las palmas de sus manos que chocaron contra la alfombra y ahora atrapaban, entre su cuerpo y el suelo, la silueta inexpresiva y adormilada de un tranquilo Arata con la ceja alzada.

-¿Y ahora quieres acorralarme contra el piso, eh? -Preguntó calmo, mientras cerraba los ojos y no soltaba la mano de su compañero.

Aoi se sonrojó un poco, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando sus ojos en clara señal de vergüenza.

-¿No me respondes porque esperas que te bese? -Aquello pintó el rostro del rubio de muchos colores rojos, varias tonadas se expandieron en su cara y en un pánico ignorante, levantó los brazos tratando de negar todo, pero sin recordar que eran lo único que le afirmaban, terminó cayendo sobre Arata.

Su rostro terminó en el pecho de Arata, y estaba ocultándolo de ese muchacho.

-Entonces, ¿no quieres explicarme nada? -Preguntó, mientras su mano se fue hacia la parte de atrás de la cabeza del rubio-, ¿No eres del tipo que primero se confiesa? -finalizó con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esta charla? -Indagó con timidez, mientras sentía un poco de sosiego en tanto Arata acariciaba sus hebras doradas.

-No me preguntes a mí, yo no fui el que de alguna manera, terminó sobre el otro. -Dijo, mientras suspiraba-, entonces, ¿querías despertarme con un beso? porque lo has conseguido y ahora estoy muy intrigado. -Mencionó con un pequeño toque de burla, sabiendo que Aoi reaccionaría tal y como lo esperaba.

-¡Arata! -Recriminó con un mohín de disgusto y un tono infantil-, Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no lo haría por nada. -Su rostro se desvió con un sonrojo que no sentía la necesidad de ocultar-, si no me gustaras, no lo habría hecho. -Finalizó, sintiéndose tranquilo, y dirigiendo su vista al suelo para no tener que enfrentarse al chico.

-Oh, por fin mencionas lo importante. -Arata, con su mano aún atrapando la ajena, buscó la forma de entrelazar los dedos de ambos-, sabes que las sorpresas de ese tipo no me gustan tanto. -Aoi levantó su mirada con asombro, casi pánico, encontrando el rostro tan natural del muchacho mirándole con calma y una sonrisa pequeña que le daba la respuesta que quería-, prefiero dar esos obsequios. -Y los labios de Arata se posaron con una suavidad tal, que el rubio sintió volcar su mundo.

Sobretodo cuando el beso sorpresa de Arata guió las manos del de cabellos obscuros hacia sus mejillas, y las tomaba con tanta ligereza, tanta exquisitez, que sentía que sus sentimientos terminarían varando en la esquina de sus memorias.

Al fin y al cabo, un beso tierno no tenía que llevar nada pecaminoso consigo, ¿no?


End file.
